


in which kratos has flat affect and his wife loves him

by vespertilionidae



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertilionidae/pseuds/vespertilionidae
Summary: Both hands on his cheeks, trying, and failing, to hide a smile, Faye says, “You always have such a severe expression, Kratos.”





	in which kratos has flat affect and his wife loves him

Faye falls back onto the bed, and pulls Kratos down with her. She giggles as she brings his face close to hers and kisses his cheek. She presses their foreheads together as Kratos repositions his legs from the awkward position they had landed in. He slides one hand behind her head to stroke the small hairs at the nape of her neck. 

Both hands on his cheeks, trying, and failing, to hide a smile, Faye says, “You always have such a severe expression, Kratos.” She sighs in mock sorrow. “I suppose a mighty god of war could never adjust to the domestic life. How could he feel these soft, warm emotions?” The end of her sentence lifts up sardonically as she breaks off in another giggle. Faye throws her arms around Kratos’ neck as she kisses him. Kratos breaks away, and Faye whines playfully. 

Kratos braces a hand on Faye’s hip as he shifts to reverse their positions. “You misread me, dear,” he says, now underneath Faye. He tries to scowl more than he already is. “I am euphoric.” 

Faye giggles so hard she snorts. Kratos kisses her, knows she can feel his sincerity.

“You look so serious, it’s adorable.” Faye is still laughing, softly now. 

She settles on top of him, resting her front on his. She rests her chin on one hand and gazes at him. Kratos runs his hands down Faye’s back as she traces a finger over his chest and collarbone. Rarely does Kratos feel compelled to speak, but to stay silent now would be unbearable.

“I love you,” he says. 

“Aww,” Faye says. She leans in to kiss him. “I love you too.”


End file.
